


[Mahiru] Rise of the Sun

by orphan_account



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AUs (possible), Crossover (possible), Evolutive fanfiction, Fanfiction with choices, M/M, More characters to be added, Multi, No worries, Reader-Interactive, Ships will be present, the choice is yours
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mahiru Shirota, young and cheerful, energic child. Nothing out of the ordinary, if it's his "untired" side. Many people thinks that he is a normal kid. A cute child who hasn't any clear idea of what he'll do when he'll grow up, what he could do of his life then. They were all being FOOLS.This little boy is precious, from the time he's been born, and even before his birth. He is more than that. He is the Sun, a warmth light for many people he would not have thought actually meeting, lighting up their paths. He would never thought once that his life was going to take those turns. Not at all, not once.And he is more than willing to live his life, as hard, violent, dangerous and bizarre that she can be.-------------------------Thinking simply, wouldn't it be better to let you dear readers choose his way? He's meant to an incredible destiny, or a fantastic life-time experience.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A child with light brown hair and honey eyes, lost "cat" boy meet a tall and firm but funny looking man, in the middle of a road. What the child didn't expect, is that this is the first triggering signal to his future messy and amazingly absurd life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this is my second actual fanfic over Servamp, the other being the one with the Servamp Children. Except that this one isn't focused on Servamp at all, and you will soon knows why. I'm actually using the characters, but I plunge them in different universes. But if you really want it, I can add some parts of the Servamp story inside. However, their will be the stories of other characters with the same system of choices and AUs/Crossover things!  
> I hope you'll like this fanfiction. This chapter is an introductive chapter (well kind of), so it won't be that much lively, but it's up to you to think about it and make your own opinion. Sorry for all mistakes, I'm still learning >~<
> 
> Good reading!

A child ran among the road, at a pretty fast pace. His destination was unknown, and he seemed himself like he was lost. Strangers were watching him, smiling tenderly, or scowling at seeing him alone outside. The little boy didn't focused on the stare, continuing to run fast. He didn't stopped once, always posing light footsteps on the floor, just like he was flying above him. Soon, however, he tripped on one of his lace, and fell on the hard ground. People gasped around him. Consterned looks took place over their face then the kid got up, with a slight smile, even if his eyes meant clear pain.  
But he just washed it off, and continued running. Finally, he stopped after catching the glimpse of familiar buildings in his sight. Catching his breath, panting harshly, he coughed a little, almost falling on his knees, who were shivering like they were made of jelly. He was a little stunned by everything. His breath was suddenly caught in his throat, and his head started spinning a little. He took her in his hand, pulling soft brown hair with shaky hands, shivering even more, his legs ready to give out at any moment. Suddenly, a warmth hand posed on his shoulder. A warm, energic yet somehow soft voice resonnated with worry.

<< Kiddo? You're okay? >>

The child stopped breathing for five seconds, before nodding, feeling relieved. He turned around, facing the adult who talked to him. He needed to raise his head to look at him in the eyes. To ease him, the adult kneeled at his side. He had dark brown, messy hair, firm looking, with pupils lost between light grey and brown. His clothes were simple, but suited him well. His warmth smile, caring and funny attitude immediatly caught the attention and admiration of the kid. He couldn't really trust strangers, and he respect what his parents told him, but this guy seemed pretty friendly. And, you know how child's judgement works...Purety...He smiled a little, a very pale and small smile.

<< Are you all alone?

\- ...No.

\- Ah, so you can talk! I thought cat got your tongue, the adult said, before laughing out loud.

\- You like cats too, the little boy squeaked happily.

\- I like all type of animals, but I do find cats very good and interesting, he answered with a smile.

\- Just like me! >>

The little boy's eyes light up when he heard what this strange guy said. He loved cats dearly, this is actually why he was running at the first place. And why he got lost too...But it felt actually like it was miles away from him, and left untouched his pretty good mood.

<< So, you said to me you weren't alone. With who are you, kiddo?

\- I was with my mom.

\- You were?

\- Yeah, but I found a cat at a corner, and I approached him. But he ran away! So I followed him, but I got lost...>>

The adult took his hand gently, smiling at him when the child glanced at his face, confused. Then, he said small encouragements, and tried rassuring him. Then, the stomach of the younger one growled, making the older laugh. He got the kid to sit at a small coffee shop with him, the time he bought them cakes, before they tried to find his mom. He was at the counter, ordering two Kasutera (a sort of japanese sugary cake) and two drinks, when he noticed the child staring at him. He turned around, giving him a thumbs up and a smile. The young boy giggled a little, shifting on his seat. He was slightly dazzed by all the situation escalated, but he was happy to be here anyway. Finally, the man returned at their table with a hot coffee and a chocolate. He also got a glass of orange juice, wich made him squirm uncomfortably.

<< What is it? You're making a quite ugly face.>>

The child huffed, pouffing his cheeks and pouting slightly. The other just laughed, before asking again what was wrong.

<< I never drank orange juice. I don't really like fruits, especially citrus.  
  
\- Really? That's bad.

\- Eh? Why, the child asked, eating a slight part of his cake before sipping up his chocolate. He sticked his tongue out when the hot drink burned her lightly.

\- It's keep you energic to drink orange juice. Normally, juices aren't good for health, but this one comes right from very good cropes. And it's 100% pure and healthy! With this, you'll be an all mighty andenergic, cheerful guy like you actually are, kiddo.  
  
\- But isn't it milk who make us grow?

\- Trust me, kiddo, orange juice is better. Trust in citrus! >>

The child laughed at the childish behavior of his treatening savior, who he founds particulary funny. It reminded him of his favorite plushie. The young boy took the glass, and carefully looked at the sight of the orange liquid. He gulped slightly, before handling the glass to his mouth, and bravely took a light sip. When the taste of the juice hit his tongue, he opened his eyes wide, and almost chocked on the drink. The big guy instantly looked worried, but he was startled by the sudden burst of energy from the younger boy. He sipped all the content of the recipient before clapping happily, eyes shining in awe, and a huge grin spread on his face.

<< I assume it was delicious, laughed the adult.  
  
\- It was so TASTY! >>, the kid almost screamed (he actually did screamed the last part, wich was why he got many looks on them after that).

They continued to make some small talks, laughing and giggling together, until they were no more food left over the table. So, the adult announced it was time to go find the child's mom, and the kid happily got up, jumping on his feet before bolting to the doors very fast. The man followed him close after, calling for him. They get to a crowded spot like that, and chased after eachother between the passants, who were staring at them weirdly. A sudden hand landed on Mahiru's arm. He screeched, before hearing a kind and gentle, soft voice. A familiar voice, who was actually boucing in energy at the moment.

<< Mahiru! >>

She repeated the name again, like this was some sort of a dream. The young boy batted his eyelashes, not trusting what he heard or see. Then, a light tilted in his head, and his eyes sparkled intensely. He bolted up, turning around so violently it startled the other adult who was watching the scene curiously with worry, and reached his hands to the woman who scared him at the first place.

<< Mama, he squealed happily.  
  
\- I'm here, my little sunshine! I'm here, she whispered again.

\- You won't let go of me?

\- Never, she answered her son.

\- So, this is your child? >>, the brown haired man asked with curiosity.

The woman, who turned out to be the kid's mom, turned to him warily. Even if the man in front of him didn't seem threatening, she didn't let her guard down one second.

<< Yeah, it's my son. Who are you?  
  
\- I'm Tooru Shirota, ma'am.

\- Why were you with my son?

\- I found him in the middle of a panick crisis, so I talked to him.

\- My son made a panick crisis, she asked with horror in her eyes.

\- Yeah, he was pulling at his hair, and panting harshly.

\- Oh my! Oh no, deary, I'm so...I'm so, so sorry, sunshine! You mother is the worst mother of all time!

\- Don't say that, ma'am, it wasn't your fault.

\- Yeah, mommy, don't say that! It wasn't your fault, said the kid, quick to catch up the conversation.

\- Shunshine, you could get attacked while I wasn't there, protested her mom.

\- This adult was nice! He even treated me to some cakes and drinks!

\- Really, asked with surprise the woman, handling her question to Tooru.

\- Yeah, he responded, I actually bought him some Kasutera, orange juice and a hot chocolate.

\- Orange juice? Did he drink it?

\- I did, exclaimed the small boy, I drank it all! It was awesome, why don't we have that in our house mommy? >>

The woman gasped slightly at her son's confession. She knows her son wasn't a lover of fruits, nor vegetables, so it was kind of hard to believe this. This stranger, no- _Tooru Shirota_ seemed to actually amaze her little sunshine. She sighed lighlty, before smiling warmly.

<< Thank you for looking over my son, mister Shirota. It was nice of you!

\- Can I ask for your name and this little boy here?

She nodded, while the boy grinned.

\- I'm Subarashi Asaoshi, and this is my son, Subarashi Mahiru, she said proudly.

\- What nice names you have! I'm a little envious, he joked.

\- Tooru Shirota is great too, Asaoshi said smugly.

\- It is! >>, added Mahiru with a bright smile.

The two adults both covered their eyes, and Tooru gasped dramatically, talking about how Mahiru's smile was so bright it could make him blind. Asaoshi laughed at this, clutching her belly as hard has she could because of her intense laughing session. They stayed like that a lot, before they were able to stop, and catch their breath. Mahiru's mom and Tooru made small talks, but time was passing fast, and soon they found themselves at the end of the day, with the night almost out. The twilight was very soothing, calming their mind, and Mahiru's exaltation along, the child feeling sort of tired. He tugged on her mom's sleeve, informing her that he was starting to dozzing off. The woman took some time to noticed, really absorbed in her very enjoyable conversation with the brown haired man.  
When she did noticed the action her son was making, she stopped in her tracks, and decided to heading out to her house right away.

<< Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, Shirota-san.

\- The pleasure is mine, Subarashi-san. >>

She giggled, and run away from the man, with Mahiru in her arms who waved to Tooru, until he was out of his sight. He was really happy that the man had been waving back in response before he lost tracks of him. When they entered their home, a tall and stern man came greating them immediatly. His facial features softened then he landed his gaze on his son, and he patted slightly Mahiru's smooth light brown hair, smiling a little when Mahiru huffed, before giggling. He even purred a little, wich provoqued the awe of his parents, cooing over him and giggling at how cute and pure he was. The little boy puffed out his cheeks in pure embarassment, before giggling with his two parents. Finally, they both let go of him, and Asaoshi asked him gently to play in his room.  
Mahiru nodded happily, and got to his room, his honey eyes sparkling in excitement for the dinner, and also the idea of retrieve his geant plushie cat and fox, the first one Kuro and the latter Tsubaki.

When he opened his door, he immediatly rushed over to them, and cuddled them hard against his body. They were litteraly doing his own weight, but he found it even more appreciable. Mahiru was indeed a pretty cute and innocent child. He talked to them, like they were conversing. Maybe it was responding to him, but we couldn't hear. Imaginary friends or a commun thing, and also, the childs can always operate magic. However, the brown haired boy felt more and more hungry as minutes passed, so it was a real relief when his mother asked for him to come. He got up fast, and bolted in the kitchen happily. They were living in a medium sized house, with two chambers, one kitchen, one bathroom and a livingroom. But even with how small she can seems at one point, Mahiru didn't complain. He never did. He was happy that he has both his parents, and his fantastic plushies, which, he never admitted, can take somehow sort of human forms in his dream, or being talking animals. They were like his guardian.  
He smiled at the thought. The sudden raise of his mother's voice interrupted his train of thoughts.

<< So, Asahi, what did you do today?

\- I was opering a urgent case.

\- Oh? Wich kind?

\- A dog. He was in a really bad state! His master was beating him.

\- Poor beast!

\- Oh no, not dog! How is the doggie? Is he okay, Mahiru asked with worry gleaming in his honey eyes.

\- Yeah, he's fine, sweetheart.

\- Sunshine, eat your vegetables, said suddenly Asaoshi.

\- Don't wanna, they have a bad taste, Mahiru protested.

\- It's important for you, at your age. You're still growing up, little boy, added his dad.

\- I'm not that little! I'm five already!

\- And it's still young, sunshine. Now, eat them, please. Come on, please both me and your father, Mahi-sunshine. Show us you're a brave boy! >>

Mahiru gulped, staring at his vegetables warily, before gulping down, and planting one with his fork. With a shaky hand, he put him in his mouth, expecting the taste to somehow change for his liking, just like earlier. But the miracle of the orange juice didn't reproduced, and he grimaced, cringing intensely and sticking out his tongue in disgust, his eyebrows furrowed.  
His mother sighed, while his father grunted, and the kind woman got up, to search for noodles in the fridge, before putting them in the microwave. After it has been heated, she landed them to Mahiru without a word, and her son thanked her with a sorry smile. She just smiled in return, accepting his appology with a light sigh.

After dinner, he brushed his teeth, put on some pyjamas and he get to his bedroom. Asahi joined him with a large book, after ten minutes passed. He was slightly impressed that his son, who was quick to fall asleep, hasn't did yet.

<< Mahiru, have you brushed your teeth?

\- I did, Otōsan!

\- Great! I'm proud of you, sweetheart. Tonight, I'll read you a story about vampires.

\- Vampires?

\- You're scared?

\- Not really. I heard some things on them, but I don't really know how they are.

\- It's normal, they don't exist. Ready for your bedtime story?

Mahiru nodded, not wanting to say anything and encouraging his dad to sit beside him on the bed. He heard closely to the story, sometimes commenting it. After she was finished, he talked about it for a little time with his father.

<< Otōsan? The vampire did married the princess after he defeated the evil prince?

\- Yeah, he did.

\- But...Isn't it the prince who should defend the princess, and defeat the vampire?

\- The vampire was lovesick for the princess, sweetheart, and he was the pure one in this story. But the prince was evil, and wanted to abuse of the princess's fortune and kingdom, even if he liked her. Who told you that?

\- The other boys and girls in my school...

\- Then, they are wrong, Mahiru. We can't tell immediatly who is good and who is evil, you know. You have to be really good for this, and yet again, you can't really have an exact judgement on the person. There's limits who definite the term of "good" and "evil", sweetheart. Some people just doesn't follow them entirely, or not at all, but this is an intemporal, and unconditionnal rule. I can be evil, you know.

\- There's no way!

\- Why not, I would ask you Mahiru.

\- Because you're my Otōsan, and you're amazing!

\- Anw, thank you, son! But you can't really be sure. However, the truth do comes out of children's mouths...Well, you will understand this notion of boundary between "good" and "evil" when you're will be older, Mahiru. Now, sleep tight! >>

He kissed his son on the forehead, and soon after Asaoshi entered Mahiru's bedroom to do the same, while singing him a lullaby. When she finished, he seemed already asleep, cuddled over his two enormous stuffed animals. They both smiled, and closed the door silently, holding their breath and walking on their tiptoes.

Yeah, the Subarashi were a perfect family, indeed.

When they finally exited his room, he opened his eyes and got up of his bed, carefully to not make any sound. He took with him his two plushies, and wrapped himself in a blanket, before looking at the nightsky from his window.

" _I hope we will meet Tooru-san again_ ", he thought. He remembered the day he had, and whispered his journey to the two plushies. When all the stars were at their paroxysm, shining brightly in the sky, Mahiru made a wish, shy at first, but held with a strong determination.

_I wish I could become this mighty and cheerful guy when I'll be older, for living fantastic adventures just like in my fairytales!_

_And so, I wish that I could have friends...I wish that I'll have friends who will make me a good, mighty and cheerful guy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was more a chapter of introduction, but I hope you still liked it ^^  
> I can't promise anything over the next chapter.  
> Don't worry, the choices will come soon! I still need to do Mahiru's youth, and you will soon understand why. And yes, I included Mahiru's parents, and chosed name for both of them. So, in this story, Tooru isn't actually is uncle. Also, plotwist, he will be the "consequence" of one of the choice~  
> Anyway, I'll write Chapter 2 right after I think.
> 
> Also, would you want drawings in this story? I saw this concept on a excellent Klance story ("Let me catch my breath", that I higly recommend to read if you're a part of the Voltron/Klance fandom), and I was pretty inspired. But I'm not totally sure about this, so I wanted your opinion. Write your thoughts about it on your reviews, if you're going to let some 


End file.
